


Everything about you

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But I can't tag, Death, Fluff, It's only suggested, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Needles, Self-Harm, very mild, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: 30 day writing challenge with reichi as main ship~





	1. Day One, Meeting

Beginnings are always the hardest part of starting something new. Being a freshmen in an idol school was both exciting and nerve wrecking for Eichi, who was walking through school's corridors and trying to remember where classes are located. That was the place that held his dreams, the purpose he set for himself. His heart was beating rapidly when he imagined what might await him in that building. That was when he saw a person. His dark hair looked like a void, absorbing light from it's surrounding. Red eyes were creating beautiful contrast to his pale skin. The person was just standing there, staring outside the window. He was stunning, but what catched Eichi's attention the most was that that person resembled Wataru. Wataru was filled with breathtaking beauty and overwhelming shine. The guy by the window looked cold like arctic air and distant like a lone mountain, yet captivating with hidden... something. Be it just a gut feeling Eichi had, but he seemed like a powerful, wise yet wild beast. And they certainly had something in common with Hibiki. Both were completely out of this world.

 

Rei was staring outside the window, lost in thoughts, when familiar feeling of being observed struck him and he discretely began searching for a person who was looking at him. Then he noticed that in the middle of corridor stood a blonde guy. He was completely shameless with his staring, which was a little bit funny for Rei. He tried to remember whether he has seen this guy before, but not finding any memory connected to the blonde he assumed that he was one of freshmen. That would explain traces of admiration he could feel from the person. Carefully, so he won't be noticed he started observing the younger boy. There was something fragile in pale guy's figure, yet this angelic face made him uneasy. He never liked blue-eyed people. Their gaze felt like they could see through his skin, look directly at his non-existent soul. It was terrifying. He could stand it, of course, he is a pro, but it was scary nonetheless. He spent too much time creating layers of mystery to have it exposed by a pair of frighteningly beautiful blue eyes.

 

Eichi felt a bit of embarassment when he noticed that the person was looking at him as well. Judging from necktie, he was older than him and his staring was probably rude. He tried to think of an apology, but for some reason his always eloquent brain refused to produce suitable sentences. Instead he just bowed his head, doing his best to not let his cheeks become flushed. He heard a silent chuckle when he was passing by black-haired person. He knew it looked like running away, but he wasn't ready to face anyone, not yet, not on his first day.

 

Seeing shameless blonde get embarrassed was amusing. Sudden curiosity filled his mind. What does this guy's performance look like? He wasn't desperate to get the answer, yet his eyes automatically followed escaping person. Even when the blonde person was no longer visible he felt... strange. He shook his head, trying to get rid of uneasiness arising in his chest. It's just a freshman, that's it. Not feeling like looking through the window anymore he started walking toward his favorite room.


	2. Day Two, Realization

Everything was as usual. They were sitting in garden terrace, both with a cup of tea in hand. Sun was slowly going down, which meant that they were going to finish their tea party soon. Sweet taste of mandarin lingered at his tongue long after he drank the remnants of tea in his cup. Delicate porcelain was decorated with charming ornaments that he found pleasant to look at. At first he laughed at Tenshouin's cup collection, but as time passed he came to appreciate their simple beauty. Feeling calm and relaxed he looked a little bit up, just to see Eichi's face lit up with a brilliant smile. It was one of those rare, true smiles that the blonde was giving him from time to time. However, this time was different. The sun located itself behind Eichi, illuminating his figure. His hair looked like made of gold, and shadow on his face made his eyes sparkle like a blue sea full of stars. It hurt. His eyes hurt looking at such brightness, yet he couldn't look away. That was when he realised.

\- Is something wrong, Rei? - quiet whisper startled him, making his heart race.

Stop being so... His mind was trying to find something to negate the fact that he had realised. It had to be false. He couldn't, there was no way he was in love with Eichi. With his gentle voice, his graceful movements, elegant way of drinking tea and the brightest smile on Earth. His petty, sometimes sadistic personality, and the way they playfully insult each other. Overwhelmed with everything he noticed he is gripping the cup way too hard.

\- I'm getting worried - right, he forgot to answer Eichi.

\- No... I just realised something. But it is nothing you should be concerned about~

\- Hm? Is that so?

His smug smile made Rei's heart skip a beat. Even so, he remained composed.

\- I am fairly sure it is~

\- You won't tell me?

\- Hmm... Not now. But maybe in the future?

Eichi smiled again, visibly enjoying himself.

\- It's a promise then~

\- Ahh, I said maybe, but now you will not let it go, right?

\- Yes~

They both started laughing. Warmth slowly filled his chest, but then he remembered that it gets chilly around this hour.

\- We should start cleaning up.

\- Oh, it's already this late... What a pity.

Rei didn't comment on this. It was a pity indeed. Despite the fact he knew there will be other times, he wanted to admire Eichi a little bit longer. He sighed and reached for Eichi's cup in order to take them to a sink. He didn't expect though for their fingers to brush against each other. He immediately turned his head away. Only quick escape saved him from being exposed. He tried his best to stop his heart from beating loudly as he was washing the cups in warm water. This is going to be hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How come this is even shorter _(:3 Why is english so hard ;-;


	3. Day Three, The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's set in AU. Basically they are in normal highschool, not idol one and they've known each other for around 5-6 years.

\- Rei, you know... I like you.

Sakuma stopped and looked back at Eichi, who was still collecting his notes from the desk. He said it so calmly that Rei's first reaction was nodding.

\- Okay - silence followed his words.

...Wait, what? When his brain understood what Eichi has said, Rei's heart skipped a beat. He didn't want to give in to expectations so he shook his head. After all, he was probably joking... but... why?

\- You mean as a friend? - Rei asked, noticing how stupid it sounds.

Eichi turned his head away so he couldn't see his face.

\- You are so mean, Rei. It's hard to carry such emotions by myself, yet you keep refusing to take half of them.

Eichi's words made his face red. Is this... reality? They've known each other for so long... Sometimes the distance between them was so close that Rei couldn't breath, but nothing was changing... and now he was saying this?

\- You are troubled, but... I'm already sick. Don't make me suffer because of lovesickness too.

Those words were so selfish and childish Rei smiled. That was so like him.

\- What makes you think I will be obedient, Your Highness? - he teased.

Eichi's face still wasn't visible for him, but tension in the air told him that was not the best choice of words. He sighed and walked to the blonde to put his hands on both sides of his face and make him look into red eyes. Blue irises were so sad that for a moment Rei felt bad for teasing him. To make up for that he kissed Eichi, slowly and sweetly.

\- Smile - he said softly when their lips parted - After all, even I am not powerful enough to disobey the Emperor.

He hugged the blonde with all his strenght.

\- Do you want to break my bones? And I told you to stop calling me that - Eichi's voice was muffled but he sounded happy.

\- You have lots of complains. Besides, Wataru always calls you this - Sakuma pouted jokingly.

\- Are you jealous? He is the one who came up with it, and the one who won't listen no matter what I say.

Rei hummed happily, kissing Eichi's nose.

\- What was that? - Tenshouin laughed.

\- I am just happy, that is all~

After all, Rei's dream came true.


	4. Day Four, First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so self-indulgent I almost feel bad. Almost.

Completely not used to wearing yukata outside school Rei stood impatiently in front of his house, waiting for Eichi. Part of him wanted to go in simple, plain clothes but seeing those blue eyes light up at the very thought of going in traditional clothes convinced him it's not going to happen. At least the sun was already down, so it was easier to breath. Rei sighed and checked the time. They weren't in hurry, but he could imagine how the festival was going to look like, so he wanted enough time for Eichi to at least see majority of things there. Besides, it's been years since his last time at the festival, so involuntarily he was getting excited too. Finally he noticed Tenshouin walking fast towards him.

\- I'm sorry, putting this on by yourself is harder than I thought~

Rei looked at the younger boy and almost started laughing.

\- As much as I adore your black humour, please put yukata on properly.

Eichi sent him confused look. Rei couldn't stop himself from smiling. Just as he thought.

\- Oh? I put it on incorrectly?

\- Yes. Corpses are dressed this way.

At least it was easy to fix. He pulled Eichi closer his house and quickly rearranged the costume.

\- There. With all your preparations for funeral, you never checked how corpses are dressed?

\- I leave my funeral in Keito's hands~ Oh, but I wrote an invitation for you.

\- Shall I feel honored?

\- Yes~

Rei chuckled and offered Eichi his hand.

\- We should stop talking about death. After all, it is a date - he hummed happily.

Eichi smiled and took Rei's hand in his own.

\- So, shall we go?

\- Of course.

 

Just as Rei thought, the festival was full of people and noises coming from every direction. Eichi was excitedly looking around, trying to see everything at once. Rei smiled at his childish behaviour. Obviously, Eichi quickly started pulling him everywhere, almost running from booth to booth. Starting with food like candied apples and cotton candy they went through majority of attractions the festival could offer. Gaming booths were the ones they spent the most time around. It all started with trying to fish out gold fishes.

\- Rei... What are you supposed to do here?

\- They give you a paper toy and you try to fish out as many fishes as you can - explained the older boy.

\- Hmm, seems fun~ But won't paper get destroyed?

\- That is why it is hard.

\- Huh... I want to try~

And so Eichi paid and attempted fishing out. He started with looking at the paper toy and trying to think of suitable strategy to get the fishes out of water tank. At first he seemed really confident about his still unknown skill at this, but as toys got destroyed one after another without even a single fish in his hands he grew frustrated.

\- May it be more about speed than a place you put the fish on? Paper is too fragile to hold it for long, so maybe with more speed you will success - suggested Rei, squating next to Eichi.

\- Hmm... But I tried being quick and still failed... Maybe you should try?

\- I can, but do not expect anything - Rei smiled wryly - I never was good at it.

Eichi handed the last toy over to Rei and he attempted fishing out as well. And failed. Tenshouin squinted his eyes a little bit, feeling determination dwelling in his stomach. Rei knew this look. They won't move until Eichi gets a fish. But after many, many trials and lots of money, despite the fact they both were trying, they remained fishless.

\- It is frustrating - Rei complained, giving gold fishes a hostile look.

\- Is it even possible to get them? - Eichi accompanied him, pouting.

\- Should we just leave it? There are other games we can play...

Despite having just said that, Rei wanted to win THIS ONE, not the other ones. They both fought with themselves for a moment and sighed at the same time.

\- Yes, we should move on. At this rate we will miss fireworks and I don't want that. But it's so frustrating... - Eichi sounded disappointed - I'm going to practise at home for the next year.

Rei got up and helped Eichi do the same. They both have been squating for quite long time, so standing hurt a little bit.

\- We lost to some paper toys... What a miserable thing - Rei murmured, stretching.

\- But the next booth belongs to us - Eichi was still pouting, but his eyes quickly found the next prey.

It was shooting booth. They had to wait in queue but soon they got plastic guns in their hands. Purpose was quite obvious yet Eichi still listened carefully to the explanation a clerk offered.

\- I'm quite good with guns, I had practised with my classmates~

\- Is that so? Let us have a competition then - who will get more toys? - Rei's eyes shone playfully, making Eichi smile widely.

\- Why not? Fufu, and the winner gets one wish~

\- You seem awfully confident, my dear, but I am not going to go easy on you~

The sound of shooting soon filled the air. Rei concentrated on aiming for easy targets, wanting to win their own contest, but it turned out to be harder than he imagined. In the end he got only three small plushies. Somewhat disappointed with himself he looked at Eichi, who was taking from a clerk his seven quite big plushies.

\- Aaah, it seems I have lost - Rei smiled.

\- Yet you seem awfully happy about that. I'm going to make you suffer as a punishment for that~

\- I cannot wait~

Their kiss was sweet and gentle, but suddenly wanting more, Rei pulled Eichi closer and deepened it, savoring the taste of sweets they've eaten earlier that still lingered at the younger boy's tongue. It felt a little bit too good, but he quickly stopped when he noticed that Eichi was shivering.

\- Are you cold? - he whispered, still short on breath.

\- It's nothing... But can we rest for a moment...? - Eichi's eyes were clouded.

He took the plushies from Tenshouin and looked around to find a place where they could sit. Then he remembered one place and took Eichi's hand.

\- Come, it is close from here.

 

Eichi sighed heavily, resting his head on Rei's shoulder. His body betrayed him as usual, and all the fun was ruined because he was too exhausted to move. Only the vision of ending up in a hospital stopped him from ignoring shivers though. He had poncho inside his bag and took it out in order to warm himself up. They were sitting on a small hill located close to the booths.

\- I did not know my kisses are so destructive - Rei smiled, moving one hand to pet the blonde's hair.

\- I'm sorry. This piece of junk called my body is useless as always - Eichi complained, entangling his fingers with Rei's free hand ones.

\- This piece of junk got you seven plushies. One of them is white tiger, how can you say it is useless?

\- Okay, it has one usage.

\- And I like kissing it.

\- Two usages.

\- Not so useless anymore?

Eichi laughed, feeling Rei kissing his head.

\- You have no idea how madly I'm in love with you - Eichi purred quietly, moving his head to kiss Rei's neck.

\- That is good. After all, "driving people crazy" is one of my trademarks.

Before Eichi answered fireworks started exploding on the night sky. He has never seen anything like this. They were so breathtaking he was completely captivated. So bright and colorful, so close to him...

\- Beautiful... - Eichi whispered.

\- I agree.

But Rei wasn't talking about fireworks.

 

\- Should I carry you to the entrance? - Rei teased.

\- Not today - Eichi answered calmly - It's to early for them to know I have a date.

\- They probably know.

\- Yes, probably.

Neither one wanted to part. They just stood next to the front gate, holding hands and talking. Eichi felt awful, but saying goodbye to Rei was even worse.

\- Did you have fun? - asked Sakuma.

\- Yes - Eichi answered him with a wide smile - And I got to know something important.

\- What is it?

\- You suck at booth games.

\- Should such a dignified person use this kind of language?

\- Once in a while~

The timing was perfect to say goodbye, but Eichi remembered something.

\- Didn't I win our competition?

\- Yes, you won.

\- Then what about my wish?

Rei blinked few times, then smiled.

\- You can go ahead~

\- Hmm... What if I wish for something bad?

\- Bad like going to mall together or more like stealing Keito's glasses?

\- The second one sounds good, but I thought about inviting you to my home next weekend~

\- Are your parents out then?

\- Yes, and I can get rid of maids.

Seeing how Eichi's eyes start to shine teasingly he pulled him closer and kissed. This time Rei was more careful, after all collapsed Eichi won't bring them any merit.

\- Now go, before I invite you today - Tenshouin was talking with deeper voice, which sent shivers down Rei's spine.

\- I would not mind it though~ Goodbye then, my love.

Last kiss on forehead and Eichi had to let go of Rei's hands. When his figure was no longer visible he sighed deeply. Coughing fit surprised him, but fortunately it passed and he was able to get to the residence. Despite his body hurting he was happy. That was perfect first date.


	5. Day Five, Reminder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in AU where Rei is rockstar and Eichi is just a student at the university.

Unable to find his favorite poncho Eichi sent his closet a hostile look. As if the rest of clothes conspired against him, not even his second or third favorite sweater was available for him. He looked at the clock, slowly starting to feel nervous. Outside was cold, and even though his health improved greatly in recent years he was still worried about going there without warmer clothes. That was when he noticed a glimpse of brown color hidden under pair of boxers. Feeling victorious he quickly pulled it outside.

\- Eh? It's... Rei's...

For a moment he forgot about lectures that were to start in an hour, staring at the soft material in his hands. His mind immediately brought to him memories connected to it. Their date ended late, and he wasn't prepared so his body quickly started shivering from cold. Rei bought this sweater earlier that day for himself, when they were in a shopping center. Seeing Eichi tremble made him put the comfortable, warm and pretty turtle neck on the blonde. Somehow, he never gave it back, with Rei always dissmising him before he could hand the sweater over. It ended up serving as pajamas for Sakuma whenever he stayed over at Eichi's place. ...Really sexy pajamas, because he usually didn't put any trousers on.

\- It's warm - he murmured, hugging it.

Rei was on a tour with his band. Eichi couldn't even start to describe how much he missed Sakuma, despite him calling every few hours and texting him all the time. He brought the sweater to his face and slowly inhaled. It smelled so much like Rei...

\- Come back quickly - he moaned, hugging the material even closer.

Suddenly he remembered about lectures. Panicking, Eichi immediately put on the sweater and headed for university.

 

Fully dressed in his costume, Rei stared at his own face in the mirror. Someone might've thought he is narcissus, but he was simply looking at his earrings. One of those that Eichi had bought for him. Two small, silver bats on his ears were his favorite ones. The one on his tongue was tickling him from inside, he still wasn't used to it.

\- Surprising, but pleasant - he whispered to himself, smiling a bit.

He had to fight the urge to grab his phone and call Eichi. Every single time his tongue piercing created some noise inside his mouth, his mind was quick to go back to thinking about the person that was waiting for him at home.

\- Aaah, I love being on stage, but I love it even more when you are with me - he whimpered miserably, knowing that in fact he was talking to his own reflection.

He touched the cold silver, admiring it's smooth surface. Eichi wanted to get him gold ones, but they wouldn't match his costumes. Rei still found them adorable, with their little red eyes made of real rubies.

\- Aah, I can't - he whined, grabbing his phone and writing a text to Eichi.

"Going on stage soon. I miss you in the audience T_T" Knowing that Tenshouin probably was suffering on boring lectures he didn't even put his phone down. Answer came quickly. Rei's cheeks got hot when he saw a photo of Eichi in certain familiar sweater. "Sorry, borrowed it~ Pretend I'm there then"

\- How am I supposed to concentrate when you look like this - he complained, trying to ignore the banging on his garderobe's door.

\- Oi, get your shit together, we have to go! - Koga's voice startled him a bit, but he expected him to come pick him up.

\- Yeah, Doggie...


	6. Day Six, New to the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really rushed so I'm sorry if it's quality is more disappointing than usual

Standing in front of Tenshouin residence's gate Rei, for the first time since he has started dating Eichi, was extremely nervous. Asking Eichi out? No problem. Kissing him on stage? With pleasure. Grabbing his flat ass out of nowhere? Why not. Meeting his parents? No way. It wasn't that he was scared of them. His mother is a vampire, his whole family is full of vampires, those humans cannot harm him... But he heard that they are weird, in a bad sense, and if they assume that Rei is not good enough for their son, they might forbid them from going out. And that would be problematic, because he definitely didn't want to have to hide their relationship again.

\- Standing here will not fix anything, will it - he sighed.

Already regretting accepting Tenshouin's invitation he pushed the bell button located next to the gate. Beautfully decorated iron bars opened right after that, letting him in.

 

Rei's mother is weird, even as for a vampire. She is overdramatic and way too open about being immortal. Her taste is awful and she doesn't even try to get to know modern culture. But even she isn't claiming to be Marie Antoinette... Dressed in a gown stylised after 18th century Eichi's mother was sitting in a chair that looked more like a throne. A giant round table filled with various types of extravagant food was separating him from Eichi, so Rei couldn't even ask him for any advice. His father wasn't present, probably he was too busy earning money for all of this. The silence was suffocating. Sakuma tried to force some food down his throat despite it looking inedible. Blue eyes of the host followed every his move, like she was judging what kind of food he was reaching for.

\- I've watched some of your band's performances - said Amelie, slowly lifting a tea cup to her lips.

\- How did you like it, madame? - Rei tried to sound as polite as possible.

\- Too primitive and salacious. Was that pole dancing?

Rei nodded, not sure whether he should feel offended or relieved that the woman didn't look too disgusted.

\- Your looks are quite nice compensation for that. You two would look splendid as an addition to my parties.

\- Stop trying to use him - Eichi's voice was calm, but Rei knew he was mad.

\- I'm just trying to think of a way to gain something from your little affair, that's all - Amelie looked like she didn't notice her son's anger.

Eichi didn't comment that, but his face twisted for a second. "Little affair", huh. So that's how that woman see them.

\- Don't give me this look, young man. Are you aware idols cannot date anyone?

\- Are you aware that it means I cannot marry any of your friend's daughters as well?

This time lady Tenshouin was the one to squint her eyes. Rei tried his best to not look in her direction.

\- Stop doing everything you can to remain useless waste of our money, will you?

This time Sakuma couldn't fake he is not listening. That was sickening. Ignoring the fury that started growing inside him red eyes quickly looked into Eichi's ones, trying to console him from a distance. The younger boy made a face devoid of any emotion. Lady Tenshouin was visibly pleased with herself as she returned to eating things on her plate. Feeling nauseous he put down gold fork and drank the whole cup of tea in one gulp. It's bitter taste washed sourness from his mouth.

 

After they finished eating Amelie Tenshouin dismissed them with a wave of hand and disappeared. Doing his best to not show how angry he was, Rei immediately hugged Eichi.

\- Do not dare to listen to this woman - he whispered.

\- I'm sorry. You must've felt awkward - Eichi's voice was empty.

Yes, it was awkward and sickening. But instead of admitting it Sakuma gave him poke on a nose.

\- Wait until you meet my mother. She will literally try to make you our dinner.

\- But I smell bad, don't I?

\- She has awful taste. Besides, your blood itself is quite good, it is medicine that makes it worse.

Now that the woman was gone, Eichi's face slowly relaxed and he seemed exhausted. Rei hugged him even closer and kissed his forehead.

\- No wonder you were a demon. Everyone would go crazy with mother like that.

\- You aren't helping. But I'm glad you used past tense. Let's move before she comes back and makes you stay for the night.

\- I might be willing to do that, depending on whether we would share a room or not~

\- Definitely not.

Rei pouted, but took Eichi's hand and let him guide them out of the house.


	7. Day Seven, Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first try: gore, tortures, Rei dies  
> My second try: this  
> I'm sorry, I just get worse with every fic in this challenge

That day was awful. Everything that possibly could go wrong went even worse. His useless self failed again, still not able to help himself nor his little brother. Confronting his parents was a wrong choice. Doing his best to not start crying in the middle of a street Rei was walking fast, trying to run away from his problems. But it was impossible to lose them among the crowd. His eyes were hot, his throat hurt and he wanted to scream. Everything was so suffocating that his mind blacked out, yet his body continued running.

 

When he came to, he was in the middle of nowhere. Or more like he had no idea where he was, unable to recognise his surroundings. Dark, unfamiliar buildings overlooked him, but he wasn't scared of them. They matched his mood, gloomy and depressing. His head hurt and he was aware of traces left by tears on his face. Yes, pitying himself and running away was his specialty. He had to go home, back to Ritsu. As he tried to force his brain to work again Rei started looking around for a way back. There were several paths he could choose, but his gut feeling didn't like any of them. That was when he heard a sound. His musician soul immediately recognised a violin. It was played ideally, beautiful sounds resounding in his ears despite the distance. Perfectly aware he shouldn't follow it he concentrated in order to find the source of melody. Soon his feet started moving on their own, leading him towards the music. He had no idea why was he so intrigued, yet he couldn't stop. Finally, he reached a small square that was drowning in sunlight. His eyes hurt just from looking at it, but he forced himself to step into the light. When he looked up, he saw an open window. It's curtains were gently fluttering on the invisible wind. He couldn't see who was inside, but he knew that the violin was there. From this close it sounded even better, gently embracing his hurting heart. Ah, it may be the reason why he wanted to find it so bad.

 

Rei's eyes were fixated on the window when he noticed that something fell down and flew to his feet. It was a paper plane with some kind of writing on it. As if he was in a trance, he slowly picked it up from the ground. "For you, who found this letter". What? Rei quickly looked up again, but he still couldn't see anyone inside the window. "For you, who found this letter"... But what if it wasn't meant to be found by him? It just slipped on it's own. He should leave it where he found it... yet curiosity slowly creeped up his mind. He knew believing in destiny is stupid... but what if? Was he miserable enough to believe in such an idiocy? His hands quickly opened the paper plane.

 

_"For you, who found this letter_

_Smile for me, will you?_

_If you smile, I will smile too_

_Let's be happy together"_

 

Rei looked at the elegantly written words, completely dumbfounded. "Smile for me". Window was still empty, which for some reason surprised him. His eyes were burning again, threatening him with tears. It was so ridiculous. So dumb, idiotic and unreasonable. He couldn't understand why, but he started laughing. His stomach began to hurt from laughter while he was crying like a little baby, unable to control himself. His legs gave up, making him kneel in the middle of sunny square. 

\- You can't be so kind to strangers or you will break them, you know? - Sakuma whispered breathlessly.

Soon his laughter turned into sobbing. It was too bright, he was too broken and too lonely to stop hugging the letter like his life depended on it.

 

At first he was too concentrated on playing to notice it, but after a while Eichi realised someone was outside. He put the instrument down and went to the window in order to see who might've got lost in a place like this. Loud sobbing slightly worried him when he saw a dark figure kneeling in the sunlight. He looked pitiful and sad. Eichi's heart hurt just looking at him.

\- Are you okay? - he gently called out.

The person flinched and looked up at him. Red eyes filled with endless sadness were so beautiful it felt as if someone slapped him. That was when Eichi noticed the paper in person's hand. The black-haired man also looked at it, slowly wiping water from his face. Then he showed the paper to the blonde. That was... one of his paper planes. But what made his heart skip a beat was a moment when despite tears still flowing out of his eyes, the person smiled. It was wide, bright, honest smile that immediately took over his heart. Feeling as if he was about to cry as well he smiled back, as wide as he possibly could. They remained like this for a few seconds. Before he could ask the person what was his name, the black-haired man turned on his feet and disappeared. His heart sank a little bit, but he was happy. His little "letter" managed to make someone smile.


	8. Day Eight, First Kiss

It happened as if it was the most common thing. Or more like they were doing it everyday, and that day simply wasn't different. Eichi's lips were coarse from him biting it all the time and Rei could feel the beating of pulse under thin layer of skin. He tasted like a tea he has been drinking before, raspberries and chocolate. It felt so natural that Sakuma started wondering why they haven't done it before. Pleasant feeling filled his mind with lack of air making him lightheaded. He was almost angry that his lungs still needed oxygen, because they had to stop kissing in order to breath. After parting they both were panting but content.

\- I was right - whispered Eichi.

\- About what?

\- You are an amazing kisser~

Rei made a smug face and gave a small peck on Eichi's slightly swollen lips, but before he could escape the blonde pulled him closer for another kiss. This one was more rough and needy, making Sakuma forget they are in a student council room. His hands quickly found their way on Eichi's thighs and back, trying to bring Tenshouin into his lap. He succeded, accidentaly destroying one pile of documents in the process. Before things got too hot though someone opened the door. They immediately looked at Mao who was standing in the doorway with red face.

\- Oops. We got caught~ - hummed Eichi.

\- So it seems~

They stopped kissing, but didn't try to make the situation less awkward. Neither of them moved even an inch. After Mao's first shock passed he went to his desk and took some paper out of a drawer. Not looking at them he quickly returned to the door.

\- Have fun - said quietly Isara before he left them alone.

Rei and Eichi looked at each other and started laughing.

\- It was amusing~

\- Indeed~ Either way, we should not do it here. We both are weak, so bed might prove to be a better choice~

\- Aww, you sound like Keito. But I guess you're right.

Rei kissed him again, more gently and comforting.

\- At home - he whispered.

Eichi's eyes shone playfully, accepting his promise.


	9. Day Nine, Thirdwheeling

Right after it started, tea parties with Rei became Eichi's favorite part of daily routine. Keito usually don't let him do any of student council jobs, so instead of sunbathing near the window he goes to the garden terrace and prepares everything. When the sun starts going down Rei ascends from his coffin and drags himself to their favorite arbour, still not completely awake. Even so, after they start talking he usually gets more lively and they both enjoy each other's presence. That day however didn't go as usual.

\- Ecchan... You are having tea party all by yourself? - Ritsu's voice was coming from under the table - But you don't look so lonely. Who are you and where is Ecchan~?

\- What are you talking about, Ritsu? Of course it's me - Eichi smiled, poking gently the boy with his foot.

\- Don't poke me, it's annoying~ But I guess you are right...

\- Do you want to join me?

\- Not really. But if you beg I might consider it~

Eichi looked under the table to find out that Ritsu in fact didn't even open his eyes. It may be better to leave him be, so Tenshouin stopped disturbing his sleep and came back to drinking his tea. Comforting silence filled the air, allowing him to enjoy his drink. Sunlight slowly started turning orange when he heard familiar sound of footsteps.

\- I am here - Rei half said, half yawned.

\- Welcome~ Late as usual.

\- I have to give you a chance to start missing me~

Eichi smiled happily and took the second cup to pour already prepared tea into it. Suddenly he remembered something.

\- Be careful when you sit, Ritsu is under the table-

\- I'm not.

Before Rei could try to say something to him Ritsu swiftly jumped out of his hiding place.

\- Ritsu~! - Rei attempted hugging him but Ritsu was faster.

\- Ecchan, do you still have that spray for bugs? I might need it... - the younger Sakuma stretched and yawned, showing sharp fangs.

\- You are like a real cat - laughed Eichi - Do you want to join us?

Ritsu sent a disgusted look towards Rei, but then seemed to think about something. His eyes sparkled when he came up with an idea.

\- Ecchaa~n, I wanna sit on your lap~

\- So spoiled, Ritsu~ Feel free to do so, but first bring some of your sweets from a fridge~

\- But I don't want that annoying trash to eat it...

\- Cakes are for us, Ritsu.

\- You are so cruel, Eichi - sobbed Rei, watching them with teary eyes - And Ritsuuu~! Talk to me~! I am your brother~!

\- Did you hear something, Ritsu?

\- Some pathetic whining of useless bug, maybe?

\- Not you too, Eichii... I am your boyfriend, you know... - Rei started doing his oioioioi between the words.

Ritsu brought a cup for himself and some sweets, then promptly sat on Tenshouin's lap. Eichi embraced him gently, letting the younger Sakuma snuggle up to him. Rei dejectedly sat down by the other side of the table and started sipping his tea, which muffled his overdramatic sobbing.

\- Ecchan is the best - whispered Ritsu so only Eichi could hear.

\- This side of him is cute too~

\- Ugh, gross. I'm more cute.

\- Obviously~

Eichi was almost trembling from laughter, looking at Rei's puppy eyes directed at Ritsu's back. Maybe he was a little bit too cruel, but watching him behaving like this was amusing. After all, he cannot be too easy or it will be boring, right? Their eyes met and Eichi took advantage of the fact that Ritsu's head was under his chin and sent a kiss towards Rei. The older Sakuma smiled wryly but did the same, following with soundless "I love you too". Warmth filled Eichi's chest. Aaah, he really loves this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's what you get when you leave me with a vague prompt xD But I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading it as well~


	10. Day Ten, Flustered

Eichi couldn't get what happened that he was going to karaoke with Wataru and Rei. One moment he was walking to the Light Music Club and the next he knew he was guided by Wataru, alongside with Rei, and they were heading outside the school. Rei looked as flustered as Eichi, too surprised to resist.

\- Wataru, can you explain what is the meaning of this? - asked Tenshouin after they got to the school's gate.

\- Last time you didn't go to karaoke it ended bad, so now we are taking security measures~

His face twisted in pain for a second. He didn't want to remember that, yet it was inevitable, right?

\- Eichi and Tsumugi were not dating though - noticed Rei, his words slow and careful - I do not think it is necessary.

Tenshouin couldn't even feel grateful for Rei's attempts to cancel the whole thing. It hurt. But that's what he had earned for himself. He gulped and tried to force the words out of his throat.

\- You are unusually cruel today, Wataru... But it might be for the better - failing to fake a smile he just remained expressionless.

It would be wrong to expect a consolation from Rei. Besides, Hibiki was right - he should just laugh and accept this weird reason. Even so, when he felt Rei's hand reaching for his own, he gripped it with all his strenght. He still is a selfish brat, right? Refusing to look into Rei's red eyes he followed Wataru in silence, holding Sakuma's hand as if his life depended on it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any explanation... I just couldn't thing of literally anything to match the prompt... I'm sorry


	11. Day Eleven, Rest

Eichi hates hospitals. They smell like sick people and medicines. Food there is awful and doctors do nothing besides pricking him all the time. He is surprised he still has blood inside, because judging from the amount they take he should look like a dry shell. Everything hurts, even moving, so there is nothing he can do to pass time. But nights are the worst. Unable to sleep, unable to move, he could only pray that this time luck will be on his side as well and he will make it until the morning. No amount of painkillers could take away the fear that suffocated him, that this time his heart will give up, this time the sickness will overcome him. It hurt. It was terrifying. This darkness was agonizing. He wanted out, back to the warm light that envelops him on the scene...

\- Let me in~ - words resounded in the room alongside with gentle knocking.

Eichi blinked a few times, sure that he misheard something. It was too late for any guests, and the door to his room wasn't locked. Besides, it was too muffled to come from the other side of the door... So he turned his head towards window. But it would be ridiculous. He was on the third floor, how can someone... Oh.

\- Give me a moment - whispered Eichi, trying to force his limbs to move.

He questioned for a while whether he should move. For all he knew, he could be just high on medicine and making up stuff. But silent voice on the back of his head was sure it was real. Ignoring the pain that quickly made him regret breathing he dragged himself to the window and moved the curtains. Red eyes welcomed him on the other side. Their shine could be terrifying, but Eichi had enough time to get used to it. Soon the window was open.

\- Sorry for forcing you to move - before Tenshouin could blink he was back in bed, and Rei was sitting on the chair next to him.

Eichi needed a while to adjust after experiencing vampire's speed. Seconds were passing in silence when he finally calmed down.

\- I should move more... But being weak is a nice excuse to sleep whole day. What are you doing here?

\- Obviously I came to see you. You look better than two days ago~

He... didn't want to talk about that time. When his composure just broke and he started uncontrollably sobbing and trembling, begging for someone to help him. Begging Rei to help him. It was pathetic. Rei should just leave his miserable self alone. No one can help him.

\- Does it hurt again? - Rei asked gently.

\- It always hurts.

He said too much then. Did Rei come out of pity? Probably.

\- I was sure you will be sleeping... But I am glad I managed to get in~

\- You realise you can't stay, right? If the nurse comes and see you, she will start screaming.

\- Do not worry, I know how to hide myself in the shadows~ I can stay with you the whole night.

Eichi didn't know what to say. That spoiled part of him yearned for being taken care of. They might be dating, but is it really okay to ask for that? Rei already had seen him at his worst... Before he decided he felt cold fingers touching his hand.

\- I do not know words of comfort you might be seeking. No one in my family has ever fallen sick, so I never had a chance to practise. But darkness is in my reign. I will make sure it leaves you alone until your pain subsides and you mind drifts away. So rest assured, for I will stay with you.

He couldn't bring himself to decline. He wanted Rei to stay. He wanted to feel safe, and he felt safe near the vampire. Ironically. Yet he should decline.

\- Do not think too much. Just sleep. We will talk in the morning - Rei's gentle voice was so calming.

\- I'm sorry.

Cold hand that he was holding with his own was so comforting. His body relaxed so quickly he fell asleep before he could say anything else.

\- You should rely on me more, you know~? - whispered Rei, kissing Eichi's forehead - Sleep well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for lack of chapter yesterday if someone was looking foward to it... I'm currently sick and even writing this was really exhausting _(:3 I hope it doesn't mean that quality is awful...


	12. Day Twelve, Shopping

Google search brought him to this place, yet Eichi was completely lost. He thought it will be... different? And it wasn't the amount of people inside that surprised him, but the amount of pink. Everything was pink. Is Valentine's Day really that pink? If so, then it's scary. Pink as a colour is a nice one, but not when everything is literally drowning in it...

\- Will I be able to find a present for Rei here...? - his voice sounded weak.

He shook his head and tried to find this determination that made him convince his guardians he has to go there. They even left him alone for a while, so he had to make sure he won't waste his time. But where should he start...?

\- Hm? Eichi? - familiar voice reached his ears - What are you doing here?

Tenshouin turned around to see Rei, who was looking at him with surprised expression.

\- I'm here for shopping - he answered calmly despite his mind panicking.

\- This is the last place I would expect you at. What could you possibly be looking for in such a place?

\- A present. And where would you expect to see me?

He had to admit escaping that place seemed to be a better option than staying there, so he quickly approached Rei.

\- It is not that this shop is bad, it is just really cheap in both prices and quality. That is why I was surprised.

\- Is that so? I didn't know...

\- I am lost here as well. There are too many shops on this street, it is hard to choose which one should I check...

\- Are you looking for a present as well?

\- Yes. Since we both are here, we can look for it together if you want.

\- I would be delighted to have you accompany me~

\- But we have to go slowly... It is too bright for me - Rei cringed, trying to move his umbrella so it will guard him from sunlight.

\- Of course~

After all, it's easier to find a present for someone when they can choose it themselves, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt defeated me completely, I had no idea how to approach it... I'm sorry.


	13. Day Thirteen, Our Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey related with 10th day's prompt.

Sakuma Rei has his pride. This pride is being tested every day when he allows his little brother to treat him like a bug or Eichi to mock him, but it's still there. It's quite strong and there aren't many things that can shake it. He is proud of his music and songs he has written. About music though...

\- No - his voice sounded angry, which was a new thing - No way.

\- But Rei...

\- I do not care that we got together after that Live. Rainbow Circus is not our song.

He could understand many things, but that was too much. Eichi was frowning yet Rei knew it was funny for him. That song was a mistake. He made sure Eichi understand that he cannot let Wataru write lyrics but there was no way in hell he would agree to call it their song.

\- But it was prepared for you... After all, I reserved front seats for you~

\- You wanted to murder me with it?

\- No. Wataru was the one to write lyrics, and you two are friends right?

\- Yeah, he would be the first to attempt to murder me.

\- I think this song is really fun...

\- I thought you have to hear in order to sing but apparently I was mistaken.

Eichi praising Rainbow Circus wasn't that bad, he has a weird taste. And of course he will say only good things about his unit's song. Let it even be their song or whatever. He doesn't need to agree to that. But he won't sing it. No. That's too much.

\- Then what is the purpose of going to the karaoke if you don't want to sing? - Eichi pouted jokingly.

\- I will sing, but not that.

Rei was glad Wataru left them alone after he brought them there. With two people trying to force him to sing Rainbow Circus he would definitely lose.

\- Time to use my new weapon~

Rei stared dumbfounded as Eichi moved in a way that made his head go near Rei's crotch. Then he looked up, with most innocent and adorable smile and shining eyes. 

\- Are you trying to do... puppy eyes? - Rei was too shocked to admire Eichi's effort.

\- Kind of... but it's not working?

\- It is, but not in the way you would like it to.

Eichi sighed and just put his head on Rei's lap.

\- I guess not everyone is weak to this kind of thing... - he sounded sad, which was ridiculous for Sakuma.

\- Who taught you that? - trying to muffle his laughter Rei started stroking Tenshouin's head.

\- I looked at Tori when he wanted something from Yuzuru...

\- Did it work? - it was hard to imagine that Fushimi would succumb to such a thing.

\- Sometimes... I really want to sing with you...

\- Then pick different song.

\- But that's our song...

Rei sighed and took the remote control. They may have unlimited time thanks to Tenshouin's family budget but it will be easier this way. Few clicks later shuffle was going through all the songs available for them. When it finally stopped, Rei couldn't believe his eyes.

\- It's destiny, Rei - hummed Eichi.

No, it was impossible. Shuffle chose Rainbow Circus.

\- Since we agreed, let's start!

Before Rei could say anything, Eichi was reaching for their microphones.

\- Yes! Fantastic night! Fantastic night!

\- No!

\- Sing, Rei~!

Everything was against him, he thought as he brought microphone to his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter decided. I'm not responsible for that. I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it.


	14. Day Fourteen, Stargazing

Graduation ceremony made him sad. There was a sense of losing something really important, but surprisingly, it quickly passed. It's not like he was going to die right after it ended, right? Though he certainly will miss the freedom that school's building was giving him, he wasn't unprepared for the future. His friends were still alive as well, so there was nothing to be afraid of. He had scheduled some interviews after holidays. Until then, he wanted to take a breather... but how? The answer came together with black limousine in front of his house.

\- I'm going to my favorite place. Want to come with me? - asked him Eichi, waving his hand.

\- Is it far away, in a secluded, private area?

\- Obviously~

\- Then I am coming, give me a few minutes.

Half an hour later Rei was packed, his luggage in the trunk, and he was sitting next to Tenshouin.

\- Am I allowed to ask about our destination? - Rei made himself comfortable on the seats.

\- Of course you are. It's my private residence by the seaside. My doctor advised me to spend more time in a healthier environment, so my parents used this as an excuse to get rid of me for few weeks~

\- That is really nice of them - sarcasm was the only way of reacting to any news about Eichi's parents for Rei.

\- At least they turned it into kind of nursing home, so there are lots of treatments available. And there is wi-fi.

\- Do you mean main residence does not have wi-fi?

\- No, only my wing is connected to the internet~

\- Wow. I did not expect it.

\- Mother says that Marie Antoinette didn't need it, so we don't need it as well.

\- Even my mother accepts wi-fi, and she is 600 years old...

After a moment of silence they both started laughing. Limousine was moving so smoothly all Rei's worries about falling out of seats disappeared.

\- Wake me up when we arrive...

\- Wait, we have bed.

Sakuma blinked few times, but looked at Eichi who pushed some buttons on a panel. Soon, before his very eyes appeared quite nice bed.

\- Can I have a car like this for birthday? - asked Rei, already on his way to new sleeping place.

\- You can just travel with me~

\- If you put on a secretary costume, I am up for it.

\- And here I thought Ritsu is the kinky one.

\- You were mistaken. Come to me~

Eichi smiled and obediently laid down next to Sakuma. Having him in an embrace feels warm.

\- Goodnight~ - Tenshouin kissed his nose and snuggled up to him.

Gods, he loves this guy.

 

In the end they slept whole day. Getting to their destination took quite a while, but that was expected. After all, it was "secluded, private area". Located near the beach giant house looked more like a palace than Eichi's private residence. Full of energy, Rei watched as servants were taking their luggage out of trunk. Eichi was a little bit sluggish, but that's how he always is after sleeping.

\- Prepare a supper for us - he ordered, slowly stretching.

\- Will you eat in the salon? - maid stopped and bowed before him.

\- No, in the garden.

\- You have a garden here? - Rei tried to find it, but it was nowhere in sight.

\- A little bit higher - Eichi smiled, pointing at the roof.

Rei frowned and looked at his companion. It might've been the beginning of spring, but the weather was still cold... Noticing his expression Tenshouin stopped one of suitcases and took a heating blanket from it.

\- It's battery powered~

\- That is better, but I still do not approve.

\- Don't worry~ You won't let me get sick, right?

\- I do not have any power over your sickness - Rei was not amused, but knew that talking common sense into Eichi is impossible.

After all, he didn't want to sound and behave like Keito, so he just put his arm around Tenshouin's waist and pulled him closer.

\- What do we have for a supper?

\- I don't know, but I made sure they will cook here only edible things.

 

Some time passed. Eichi's bedroom was so big that it surprised Rei, but only at first. After all, when you have a bed this size you have to have place for it... Rei shook his head, concentrating on the sky. After they ate, they sat on a garden swing. It was chilly, so Sakuma made sure Eichi is completely covered in his heating blanket. He wasn't prepared though for a sight that welcomed them. Sky was full of stars that he has never seen.

\- It's beautiful, right? That's why I love this place.

\- Yes, it is... Do you know any constellations?

\- No~ But I just enjoy the view.

They both went silent, simply enjoying stargazing. Firstly Rei was full of questions, but after a while he just hugged Eichi and continued observing sky. They can talk later, and it's not like he was in a hurry. He wanted a breather, and it was there. Content with his life he sighed happily and kissed Tenshouin's head.

\- I love you - he whispered.

\- Fufu, I know~ I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it unnecessary long but I hope you don't mind... I really enjoy writing their dialogues~


	15. Day Fifteen, Rainy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's an au where they both are vampires~

Comforting darkness was filling castle's corridors, muffling even the slightest sound of footsteps. Cold air felt good against his skin, his blankets are a little bit too warm. He knew Rei was already up, but a small walk on his own won't hurt anyone. His sharp ears could hear pleasant ripple of raindrops hitting stony construction. There weren't any windows in the halls, so he was heading to the only place with an actual view on the outside. Thin, silky clothes were gently swaying after him, their movements sending pleasant shivers down his spine. It might seem weird that he enjoys this kind of thing, but after centuries pass you learn to find joy even in such simple matters. To think he used to be terrified by darkness...

 

Their salon wasn't big. At least not when you compare it with the rest of the castle. Located on the north side of the building it was the only place with windows that they were spending time at. Thanks to that, it was quite cosy and filled with antique furniture. On the other side of it was a giant glass door that was leading to the terrace. From there you could easily reach the garden. When Eichi entered salon, the glass door was open. Ah, so that was the source of air... The blonde smiled and gracefully moved towards the burning fireplace. Just as expected, he found Rei sitting in an armchair, with book and a glass filled with red substance in hands. Identical glass stood on the table next to the second armchair that was Eichi's usual place.

\- Wouldn't it be better to close the door if you feel cold enough to light a fire in the fireplace?

\- I just felt like kindling it - Rei's absentminded voice made him wonder what was he reading.

\- Isn't it a beautiful storm outside?

Eichi came closer to the open door and inhaled cold air. His feet quickly got wet with water furiously whipping stony floor beneath him. Thunders were roaring, with flashes of light blinding him. It was powerful and sublime. It's surprising, how overwhelming is the power of nature. Rei didn't answer him, but it was unnecessary. Filled with wild joy Eichi turned around and quickly aproached his glass. Taste of dry wine lingered on his tongue, making him smile.

\- I love it when it's raining. It's like a blessed music~

\- Is that so?

Suddenly feeling needy Eichi sat on Rei's lap. Sakuma looked up just in time to kiss him back when he almost attacked him with his lips. Everything was so exciting the blonde felt like singing. It couldn't be the wine... What was it? The black haired man put down his book.  


\- Does thunderstorm turn you on? - whispered Rei right next to his ear.

Cold hands  were touching his back and he was almost moaning from the sensation.

\- I don't know. I'm just really... joyous.

Rei's beautiful eyes observed him for a while. Eichi could feel himself getting flushed, but that also felt good.

\- Take me in the rain - he whispered suddenly, surprising even himself.

Red eyes glimmered with mysterious sparkle and soon they were outside.

\- As you wish~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think some may consider it weird... But well. Also, I wanted to keep this challenge sfw and failed _(:3


	16. Day Sixteen, Super Powers

Yumenosaki is a school for elites from both human and superhuman world. Due to it's purpose, which is to "destroy barriers between humans are superheroes" no one knows who does have power and who doesn't. Friends usually share with each other knowledge about this matter, but Eichi prefered to remain a mystery for everyone. Even for his boyfriend.

\- You know what my talent is... Why will you not tell me yours? - Rei sounded sleepy, but Eichi knew he is interested.

\- Why do you assume I have one?

Eichi expected tired "Are you joking?" but Sakuma remained silent. He seemed to think about the question, so the blonde gave him time.

\- You are just really confident. Majority of humans is too scared of my power to approach me. That is why I assumed you are super.

Tenshouin looked at him surprised. That's the first time he has heard something like that.

\- I thought you will say "Your parents are superheroes, of course you are too".

\- Do you really have so little faith in me? - Rei smiled wryly.

\- I don't... tend to believe.

Red eyes went dark for a second, but soon light came back, swirling in the depth. Rei always reacts like this when Eichi overshares something. It felt as if he got stabbed in the chest. Because it hurt, he opened his mouth even though he shouldn't.

\- I want to enjoy time with you while I still can - his voice was surprisingly cold.

\- Were you not supposed to be perfectly healthy now?

\- There are as many ends as beginnings.

\- And people tell me I am difficult to understand.

\- I always understand what you're saying~

The break was about to end. Dark corner that they were occupying was too visible, so they couldn't ditch classes. Eichi was getting mentally ready for the hardest moment of saying goodbye. The bell echoed, punctual as always, and Rei sighed.

\- I have individual class now, so do not wait for me - he said.

Eichi just nodded. His heart was beating painfully fast. That was when Rei's face came closer to his. Their usual kiss, sweet and gentle, made Eichi groan quietly. He would like to indulge in it, enjoy the taste and sensation, but... it hurt too bad. How is he supposed to feel loved when he knows...? Rei as usual was the first one to pull back. He looked sad, but that also was a standard.

\- Will you one day stop running away?

\- I will - reassured him Eichi.

They will break up, so there will be nothing to run away from. Tenshouin got up and looked at Sakuma, who was still sitting.

\- There is an umbrella in your class - he said quietly before turning around.

He literally escaped, ignoring Rei's question. "What is that supposed to mean?"... Yeah. Exactly.

 

After his individual class ended Rei's mood was still awful. He has been trying so hard to learn how to control his power... But Eichi is still afraid of him. Being S class is hard... Suddenly, he looked outside. It was surprisingly dark, with gloomy clouds covering whole sky. It was so sunny earlier... When first raindrops hit windowsills he blinked, feeling weirdly confused. "There is an umbrella in your class".

\- Could it be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel confused, it's probably because I made whole au instead of just writing it partly... Well.
> 
> Rei's talent is taking lifeforce from alive beings to make himself stronger. He can kill you, and after his "edgy" year people are too afraid of him.  
> Eichi's talent is being able to see the future of thing/person he touches. There are many quirks to that but it's too long to explain here. Can you tell now why he doesn't like kissing?
> 
> I hope it's... not that bad and confusing as I see it now. Thank you for reading!


	17. Day Seventeen, Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for delay... I was kinda down. But I'm back with next prompt joined with Valentine's fic~ I hope you will enjoy it~

Even though both fine and Undead didn't have any Live scheduled for Valentine's Day, it still was a busy time, especially for Eichi in student council. Despite all the obstacles, they agreed to go on a Valentine's date, so Rei spent whole night preparing present for Eichi. He might not have Ritsu's talent for sweets, but he did his best and was quite proud of results. After all, he was the one who taught him how to bake. Handmade chocolate seemed cheesy, but Eichi always appreciates things like that. Knowing him, he would probably sulk if Rei tried to give him some really expensive chocolate. Not really sure what to wear, he simply put on clothes they chose together while shopping the other day. Feeling ready, he arrived in front of the selected restaurant. But he wasn't ready at all for what waited for him inside.

\- Hm? Why is Anija here? - Ritsu's tired voice reached his ears.

The whole local was empty besides one table. Around it were sitting Mao, Ritsu and Eichi, who was waving at him with a smile.

\- Oh, we had an appointment~ Come Rei, I've been waiting~

Rei was staring at his little brother, trying to stop himself from immediate attempt to hug him with all the strenght he could muster.

\- Ritsu! My cute Ritsu, you were wonderful today...

\- Haa? So you knew he will be here? - Ritsu completely ignored him.

\- He even said that... You should listen sometimes, Ricchan...

\- I've been listening, just not to this~

\- If you don't pay attention to your surroundings you won't survive...

\- So you can't ever leave me or I will die~

Eichi giggled and reached for his cup with tea. Rei was still standing, but his shock was slowly passing. After a while of listening to their argument he finally managed to move his legs and approach the table.

\- How did it happen? - he asked, sitting next to the Eichi.

\- Isara and Ritsu tried to get in when I arrived. I had reserved the whole local for us, but since they looked tired after their Lives, I allowed them to come in.

\- I did my best during performance, praise me~

\- It was brilliant, Ritsu - Tenshouin patted younger Sakuma's head.

\- I think so too!

His little brother still didn't react to his words in any way. Rei whimpered, wanting to pat Ritsu as well, but disgusted look from him broke his heart again. That was when waiters started arriving. Their table was quite big, but soon it got filled with various plates, starting from sweets and ending on meat. After everything was in place, they magically disappeared, but he was sure they were waiting somewhere near. Rei wasn't particularly hungry, but some looked so delicious that he couldn't help himself. He also quietly observed Ritsu, who was feeding bright red Mao chocolates. That sight reminded him of something.

\- That is for you - he whispered right next to Eichi's ear, putting the box with chocolates in front of him.

Blue eyes sparkled with curiosity and joy as the boy reached for it. Rei tied the ribbon in a way it should make opening the box slightly more difficult, so Tenshouin was fighting with it while older Sakuma enjoyed watching his struggle. Three layers of complicated wrapping later, Eichi was brimming with pride.

\- It wasn't that hard - he commented, getting rid of the last barrier between him and chocolates.

Rei was surprised though when Eichi shoved the box in his direction.

\- Feed me~ - he asked with bright smile.

\- Have you been infected by Ritsu? - Rei's tone was more teasing than angry.

After all, he didn't mind at all. Tenshouin was observing his long fingers as he was choosing the chocolate. In the end, he chose one and brought it to Eichi's lips.

\- Say "aaaa" - he purposely used the low voice.

Eichi purred and did as asked, but during taking the chocolate he still managed to lick Rei's finger. A pleasant shiver went down older Sakuma's spine when he brought the same finger to his own mouth. Eichi smiled teasingly and gestured him to get closer. The sweetness of chocolate between their tongues only made kiss more enjoyable. Before Rei moved away he swiftly licked Eichi's lower lip and escaped.

\- Ugh, gross... I regret coming here - Ritsu's voice reached his ears and he almost jumped.

He completely forgot about them. Not that he felt guilty about kissing his boyfriend, but just... it surprised him.

\- You can't say that, Ricchan, they were nice enough to let us in.

\- Uughhh...

Eichi giggled and quickly pecked Rei's lips.

\- It might be double date but it's still Valentine's date, you know? I won't let you take my joy from me~

\- I know... You should've started dating that theater weirdo, not gross bug.

\- Ritsu... Your Oniichan is crying...

\- Don't talk to me.

Rei hugged his knees and started sobbing dramatically. Ritsu rolled his eyes and turned back to Mao, who seemed concerned about Rei's state. Eichi was looking at them, seemingly enjoying himself.

\- What kind of boyfriend does not even give a tissue to their crying beloved one?

\- The same that wraps the present in three layers, lots of duct tape and hard to untie ribbon~

\- ...Yeah, I kind of deserve it.

They both started laughing. Rei loudly blew his nose and wiped up his face. He made a surprised noise when Eichi kissed him on the nose.

\- Even sulky and gross you keep being cute~

Rei blinked few times, then smiled wryly. He would like to be seen as really cool boyfriend, but apparently that doesn't work.

\- At least I am not behaving like 6 years old most of the time~ - he answered.

\- I'm simply enjoying my limited time~

Older Sakuma pulled his beloved closer and embraced him. His steady heartbeat was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. They both were observing the other couple, making Mao severely self-aware and embarassed. Especially after Ritsu literally got on his lap and started kissing him.

\- Can you two... look away? - he asked during the break in kissing.

\- No - they answered in the same time.

Ritsu sent them angry look, but Eichi just waved at him with the most devilish smile.

\- Is there some more private place here? - younger Sakuma said it so calmly Rei was almost impressed. Almost.

\- Ricchan...! - someone would think it was impossible for Isara to get any more red, but there he was.

\- You can go upstairs~ - Eichi smiled, taking a key from his pocket and throwing it to Ritsu.

\- Okay, then we are going. Come, Maa-kun~

Mao got up and obediently followed his companion. Rei whistled, hugging Eichi even closer.

\- I did not know there is a hotel upstairs. Do you want another choco? - he said, already reching for the box.

\- Yes, there is, but it's small so you can't have big parties here. And I want different one~

Rei chose different chocolate and put it in Eichi's mouth. He didn't withdraw his fingers though, allowing the blonde to suck on them alongside with melting praline. Sakuma nibbled his ear, enjoying the sensation of Tenshouin's breath getting faster.

\- Do we have a room for ourselves? - he whispered in low voice.

\- We have the whole hotel - Eichi answered in the same way, sending intensive shivers down Rei's spine.

\- Then let's go~


	18. Day Eighteen, Holding Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's set in AU. Basically, Ritsu and Eichi were in the same room in the hospital and Rei, who was coming to see Ritsu, befriended Eichi as well.

He didn't expect Rei to show up. Not when Ritsu was in the operation room, with doctors trying to save his life. It almost felt wrong that Rei came to him, not stayed there. He should be with Ritsu. They had only each other, yet...

\- Please - his empty voice stabbed Eichi in the chest - Don't send me there. I can't.

Tenshouin nodded, making a place on his bed despite intense pain that made him grit his teeth. He knew he will be scolded later, but at that time it was irrelevant. Rei sat down there, with his back turned to Eichi, and remained silent. Only the trembling of his shoulders told Eichi how bad it was.

\- Doctors... said before the operation that chances are small - he said brokenly - He... He will...

\- He won't - despite tight throat he forced the words to come out - He won't die, Rei.

Eichi couldn't see his face, but was sure that Rei was crying. That was probably why he came to him, so no one else will see him being miserable. His own wounds were hurting so much he wanted to scream, but he still moved, just enough to put his hand on the other person's arm. Rei didn't move, but more and more sobbing was audible. Eichi felt his own eyes start burning with tears gathering in them. Ritsu was his precious neighbour, who had accompanied him for a few months by then. He was sick from the moment of birth, but Ritsu fallen sick out of nowhere. It was unfair. Before he could stop them, tears started flowing, making his chest hurt even more. That's why when Rei finally turned to him, he was all snotty-nosed. Rei's red eyes were so sad he wanted to hug him and make sure everything will go okay. But even paying for Ritsu's treatment didn't help. He was powerless. Ignoring the pain, he moved his hand from Sakuma's arm to his cheek. It was warm, contrary to his cold fingers, and wet from crying.

\- He will live. You have to believe that.

A moment of silence followed his words. Rei didn't seem to believe him, but nodded firmly.

\- Thank you - Sakuma's cold hand touched his - But don't cry.

Rei gently brought their hands to his mouth and kissed Eichi's fingers. After that, he laced them with his. Eichi tried to wipe the water from his face, but it seemed impossible with tears constantly flowing out of his eyes. He shouldn't be the one consoled, but it seemed to relax Rei, so he didn't comment on that.

\- Will they get angry if I... lay down for a moment? I don't know when I slept...

\- I won't. Who cares about the rest.

Rei localised his thighs and laid down, resting his head on them. Eichi relaxed his muscles and made himself comfortable. Rei's head was too far away for him to pet it, but he was drawing circles with his thumb on the other person's hand. Although both of them had cold hands, there was a sense of warmth in their touch. Eichi knew Rei is not sleeping, but he decided to remain silent. They stayed like this, holding hands and waiting for the operation to end.


	19. Day Nineteen, Spellbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emm, I took the prompt really... Okay, it's not even near. But I hope you won't mind that much... Also it's set in Disciples III AU. It's a game, if you are curious.

His Master's words are absolute. There is nothing more important than obeying his wishes, making sure that his goals are accomplished. Yet, looking at the barely breathing angel, flushed with fever and sweating, Rei could think only about one thing. Save him. No matter what, no matter how big will the sacrifice be... He had to save the angel.

\- We will take a detour - he ordered the demons around - Find something to heal him!

\- But... Master said to bring the angel as soon as possible... - the mage was obviously scared, which disgusted him even more.

Rei's mind was blank, but he had to come up with something. Anything will be good, they won't dare to disobey...

\- Dead angel won't free our Master. Now hurry up!

\- Roger!

Demons disappeared, flying in every direction to find someone capable of healing a holy creature. Angel's blue eyes were filled with pain, and that was enough for Rei to start wanting to kill his useless servants for taking so long, despite them taking a leave just then. Filled with impatience he was walking in circles, watching the angel's condition. What can a creature like this need? He looked around. Demons' plague was following their every step, so the ground was dry and burning... Something resembling a gut feeling told him that it's really hot. Not for him, but humans usually disliked those conditions. ...But wasn't there a fountain close? He didn't have time to confirm it first, so he just took the angel in his arms and started running towards the direction in his memory. He wasn't mistaken - fountain certainly was there, still untouched with their plague. Even when demon drinks from it, it will heal him, so maybe...?

\- Put me in there - angel's weak voice surprised him.

That was the first time since they captured God's servant that he has spoken. Rei quickly did as told, making sure the other one won't float too far away from him. Angel's relieved sigh told him that it probably was too hot for him...

\- A bath was all it took to heal you?

Blue eyes looked at him, but he remained silent. Rei wasn't stupid enough to believe his own words - angels are not made to be close to demons for longer periods of time. Angel looked exhausted... his energy was low as well. At this rate he won't survive until meeting Master, and that would be unforgivable. But was it all?

\- Hey, you. How do I heal you? - he said in demanding tone.

Angel didn't answer, silently floating on the water. Rei was getting impatient. Was this creature thinking that he will go easy on him just because Master needs him? It's not like Master needed his arms and legs.

\- Answer me - he tried to be as threatening as possible.

Angel closed his eyes. Rei was this close to taking out his sword and destroying the fountain when he finally spoke.

\- I have to go to the temple - his voice was so weak.

\- Out of question. You are going to destroy Master's cage.

Angel remained silent for a moment, then shook his head.

\- It's beyond my capability - he whispered.

\- You aren't going to do anything. Master will just use your energy-

\- My time on earth is almost over. If I don't go to the temple, I will disappear.

\- No, you won't.

That was the thing he was sure of. He will force the angel to continue existing at any price.

\- You are Rei, right? That's how they call you.

\- I don't get why you ask, but yeah.

Angel didn't answer. In fact, he never cared about names. Barely remembered his own. It doesn't really matter how demons are called, as long as they are useful. Blue eyes were looking at him again.

\- My name is Eichi.

\- So what?

\- Use my name, not "angel".

Rei blinked few times, but sighed and sat down on the fountain's verge. He wanted to say "don't order me around" but in fact... It might make him more cooperative. So he nodded. Eichi closed his eyes again. His irritation slowly subsided, bringing back impatience. Why no one was back yet? Fountain might've helped but it's not enough. Angel had to live, even if Rei had to drown the world in blood to keep him breathing.


	20. Day Twenty, Surprise Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a continuation of 18th prompt

The air was so tense it was painful to breath. Eichi wished he misheard something or it's just a big, cruel joke. His gaze quickly moved to Rei, who looked as if he got hit by a truck. Within seconds, his legs gave up and his knees hit the floor.

\- Rei! - Eichi reflexively tried to catch him, forgetting about his own wounds.

\- Please, don't move! - nurses quickly came to him to make him lay down.

He could see only small part of Rei's face, but he knew how it looked like. He tried to fight the nurses, but soon he felt a needle piercing his skin. After that, everything started spinning around. His vision got clouded and he wasn't sure whether it's reality or a dream. There were screams and sobbing, someone was talking... And then the world disappeared.

 

After waking up he felt numb. His body was heavy and didn't want to listen to him. His mind got slow as well, but after few minutes of looking around he finally remembered. He had a neighbour... Or, used to have one. Because Ritsu didn't survive the operation. He clenched his fists, trying to stop himself from crying. He couldn't remember what happened after they heard the news... The last thing in his mind was Rei, kneeling on the floor and crying. After that, complete darkness. Moving was too hard, but when a nurse entered his room, he looked at her. When she noticed his gaze she immediately took her phone out.

\- Oh, doctor! He is awake!

Soon his room got filled with various people. Among them was his doctor, looking truly relieved.

\- You were sleeping for five days... We were worried about you - he explained.

Five days...? It certainly felt like he didn't move for a while... But what about Rei?

\- There was a person... black haired boy, his brother died...

\- Oh, Sakuma Rei? I'm sorry, we haven't seen him since... then. Poor boy...

It wasn't surprising. Without Ritsu, there was no reason for Rei to come to the hospital... But Eichi would like to see him. Make sure he is okay, he is eating and sleeping... He should call someone and ask them to check on Rei. It's been five days after all...

\- I see.

It was the only answer he could think of. After they stopped talking, doctors and nurses in the room started examining everything about his health while he was thinking about what Rei might've been doing.

 

\- We have good news for you, Eichi~!

Doctor's cheerful voice brought him back to the reality. He didn't even notice when he started spacing out again, almost sick from worrying about Rei. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't contact the boy...

\- What is it? - he made sure his voice sound neutral.

\- There is a heart for you! Your condition seems to be stable, latest examination gave good results. You will have a surgery as soon as possible.

He opened his mouth, but couldn't think about any answer. It was too unexpected, too sudden... Yet he wasn't nervous. In fact, after first shock subsided, he felt pure excitement. Finally!

\- Who was the donor? - he asked calmly, thinking about thanking the family.

That question seemed to froze the air. Everyone went silent, the only sound that remained was beeping of the machines. Seconds felt like eternity when the doctor spoke again.

\- It was anonymous.

The answer made Eichi anxious. Something felt wrong about the way they spoke about it... But he could ask later, right? His mind quickly wandered back to Rei. What a pity he couldn't share the news with him...

\- When I get discharged, I will find you - he murmured to himself.

Doctor heard him though, and his face twisted for a second. They may be lying to Eichi but... he didn't need to know the truth about donor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel the urge to kill me, please feel free to do so


	21. Day Twenty-One, Dispute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's set in AU where Rei never became "soft" and in his edgyness, joined Eichi during revolution. Basically, 2nd year fine!Rei

\- If I'm going to live here, you are taking that down.

\- It's my room, so I will decide what stays and what gets out.

They were standing in front of giant poster with Wataru. Rei was aware that Eichi is a fan, but considering that he was planning to murder Wataru, it seemed inapropriate. Besides, he might be getting kicks from those purple eyes looking at him when he wakes up, but for Rei it was terrifying vision.

\- This poster is creepy - he pointed at Wataru's eyes - See them? They're going to haunt me in my dreams.

Eichi sighed.

\- I was nice and let you live here. This is what I'm getting from it?

\- If you're gonna threaten me like that, it's better to kick me out right now. I'm yours, but you're mine as well.

\- ...Yes. That's the deal.

\- So? Poster or me?

Eichi's really conflicted face made Rei sigh and roll his eyes. Was it that hard to decide?

\- Let's just hang it somewhere else? - Tenshouin suggested.

\- If you mean different room, I'm okay with that.

\- No, I mean this room. Just somewhere where it won't look at you while you sleep.

\- Behind the closet.

\- Rei.

\- You're going to fight this guy, yet you keep his face on your wall?

Eichi frowned, visibly displeased with his comment.

\- Like it or not, but Wataru is important to me - his cold voice didn't scare Rei - You, of all people, should understand.

\- Then imprison him. Make him kneel before you.

\- He is a star. Bigger and warmer than me.

\- But from Earth all stars look like small sparkles, while Sun is a big orb that gives humans life. That enlights everything. He may be bigger and warmer, but he is too far away to make a difference. Isn't that why you made them, and me, Oddballs?

Eichi went silent. He knew Rei is right. After all, he needed to harden his heart in order to crush his oponents. Yes, he was right.

\- Let's burn it - he whispered, looking straight into red eyes.

\- That's the spirit.


	22. Day Twenty-Two, Angst

It felt surreal. It was wrong. He didn't want to accept that. They've always joked about this, yet Rei was completely sure it won't happen. After all, Eichi was too stubborn, too strong, too... Too much. It was too much for him. He thought he understood when Eichi said "I'm going to die soon". He thought his mind grasped this concept and accepted it. But he was so wrong. Seeing his white face with closed eyes made him wonder if Eichi was sleeping. Was his breath unsteady, with his lungs whistling a little bit? Will he wake up soon, panting because of another nightmare? Why wasn't he changing the position? Eichi always moved a lot. It must be uncomfortable to lay like that. _Please, Eichi. Wake up._ Those white clothes looked almost like his pajamas, the one with little sheeps. It was matching with Rei's with wolf pattern. Wasn't he cold?  
\- Rei - muffled sound reached his ears - It's time to go.  
\- But he... does not have a blanket. He is going to fall sick-  
\- Rei.  
He was supposed to live a long life. What kind of sun dies, leaving their planets in eternal blizzard? _It's freezing, Eichi. Without you there is only black ice._ Something was pulling his coat. Why was the world so blurry? It didn't make any sense. Nothing was making sense.  
\- Oniichan...  
Something warm touched his hand. It felt familiar, but he couldn't take eyes off Eichi. He was so beautiful, like a god. Or an angel? What a pretty angel. They started moving. Without support he would probably collapse in the middle of road. Passing by other people, he was involuntarily noticing their gazes. So many flowers next to crystal coffin. E _veryone loved you, Eichi._ _If you open your eyes, you will be able to see that._ Freesies didn't suit him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Eichi is supposed to have buddist funeral, but I love the idea of him laying in crystal coffin? Well. Also, I kind of used my ideas for angst that are not heavily story-driven, so yeah.  
> Oh, and I don't know what freesies mean in english version, but where I come from they are symbols of respect, recognition and happiness. You give them to people who you deeply respect and who make you happy :D


	23. Day Twenty-Three, Rescue

It wasn't the first time Eichi got kidnapped. When he was a child, people tried to do it all the time, usually giving him back when they understood that keeping him alive would be harder than making the same amount of money with hard work. In fact, those memories were endearing to him. Only then his parents were interested enough to check whether he was still alive, and being outside his house was refreshing. Now, when he was sitting in a metal chair he also felt more excited than scared. His condition wasn't the best, but that could change within few minutes, so he was sitting still and trying to take it easy. His hands' restraint was a bit too tight, but the feeling wasn't bad so he couldn't complain. After all, he didn't want them to give him back. What's more, he was ready to pay them himself for granting him with this exciting experience. Yet he knew saying it aloud would ruin all the fun, so he was simply sitting, trying his best not to start humming.

\- Shit, they said they won't give any money... Screw it! Let's kill this guy and show them we are serious!

\- Are you dumb? Not only we won't get any money, but murder will take us straight to the prison!

\- As if we weren't screwed up already!

Eichi observed their argument, wondering about what to do if they decide to kill him. Technically, he was going to die soon anyway, so it wouldn't make any difference. But he wanted to at least graduate... So he probably should try to stop them if they do. But how...? He sighed, realizing it will probably have to do with money.

\- So, what're we doing? Killing him? Releasing him?

Eichi felt a cold touch of gun on his temple, but it didn't bother him.

\- This guy is fucking creepy...

Woman in front of him seemed disgusted, though her face was hidden with a mask so he wasn't sure.

\- Your family said they won't pay us shit. You get that it means we are free to kill you? - he heard next to his head.

He sent uninterested look to the speaker, doing his best not to roll his eyes. Boring. His excitement was quickly disappearing.

\- Killing him will bring us only trouble, I'm telling you!

\- Shut up! Let me think!

The woman seemed to be their leader. Not that Eichi was interested, he simply noticed that. He noticed as well that it was slowly getting dark outside. The hall in which they were had only small windows, so it was hard to see. He wondered how long it will take until they decide. His wrists hurt, not too bad but still, and he didn't eat anything, including his medicine.

\- Let's kill him. It will show them.

\- Not happening~

Familiar voice disturbed the air. Eichi smiled, noticing dark shape in front of them.

\- Who is this?!

Before anyone could react they were already on the ground. Eichi made a displeased sound when Rei released his wrists.

\- I can tie you again back at home if you want to~

\- Yes, please. I already miss them.

They both laughed, Rei pulling him closer for a hug.

\- It is a nice feeling. Now I am the prince on white horse~

\- I'm glad you got worried, I would be dead otherwise.

\- It was a good idea to cut your hand. Of course I would get worried smelling your blood.

\- We should do it more often~ People kindap me and you rescue me~

\- Your parents are ridiculously carefree, by the way.

\- Yeah, they suck.

Rei lifted his hurt hand and licked the blood from there. Eichi frowned, remembering Rei doesn't like his blood.

\- You seem okay. It is good, if they damaged you I would kill them.

\- I'm fine~

\- So, we are going to my place, you stay there for few days and then miraculously come back to the residence?

\- That's the plan~

\- You are awful.

\- I love you too~


	24. Day Twenty-Four, Tragedy

World literally stopped. Rei's face turned into terrified expression. Eichi immediately froze as he looked at what happened before his very eyes. It couldn't be happening. No, it was impossible! He could feel his knees becoming weak due to shock. Rei caught him before he hit the floor.

\- Eichi-

\- My... My...

Only broken sounds were escaping his mouth. Rei was slowly drawing circles on his back, trying to calm him down.

\- Eichi, it is-

\- My cup... My favorite...

Rei sighed and rolled his eyes. Eichi sent him resentful look.

\- Don't make fun of my tragedy!

\- You startled me with that sound and reaction. I should be the one mad here.

Rei released him, so he squated and started collecting the shattered pieces of what used to be his favorite cup. Beautiful, delicate porcelain had such a mesmerizing design... He was going to miss it.

\- From what will I drink tea now? - he whimpered, hugging his knees.

\- You have whole cabinet full of cups. Eichi, please.

Because he wasn't paying attention, one of sharp pieces cut his finger. Red eyes immediately focused on his wound, then became soft again.

\- Why not take the broom?

Rei was right, so Eichi got up and walked over to the place where Yuzuru was hiding his cleaning equipment. This time he properly concentrated on  cleaning up and in no time there wasn't any sign anything got broken there. Eichi sighed, got rid of pieces and looked around, searching for Rei. He was sitting in student council president's chair, with a second chair next to him.

\- Good job~

Eichi smiled weakly and walked to him. Right after he sat down, Sakuma took his hand and put a band-aid on his cut finger. It had small kittens on the surface.

\- Where did you find such a cute design?

\- In one of desks~ And I chose a different cup for you, so you won't stand in front of cabinet and cry because you can't decide.

The new cup had almost no decorations, but it's simple beauty and the fact that Rei chose it for him made Eichi smile again.

\- Thank you. I will treasure it~


	25. Day Twenty-Five, Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's set in an AU where Rei is a rockstar and Eichi just an university student. The same as 5th prompt~

When the concert ended, Rei went to his garderobe and automatically checked the phone. It showed five missed calls and one text message. Worried, he quickly read sms. "Call me, please". His heartbeat immediately went crazy, his fingers slightly trembling while touching the call button. After few signals Eichi picked up, but didn't say anything.

\- What happened?!

\- ...I'm sorry for calling. It's... nothing...

\- Eichi, stop it. Tell me what happened.

He could hear only breathing for a minute. He realized Eichi wasn't going to tell him much more, so he started looking for his things.

\- I will be home in an hour. Wait for me and don't do anything stupid, you hear me?

\- ...Yes.

 

He was in such a hurry he forgot half of his things, but Kaoru promised to bring them to him later. He reached the apartment in 45 minutes and immediately went to Eichi's room. What he met was a cocoon made of blankets. He stopped for a moment, not wanting to startle the man and slowly walked to him. He could see red stains on sheets when he sat down next to the cocoon.

\- Eichi - he started softly - I am here.

Rei knew he won't get out of blankets by himself, so he delicately removed at least some of them, making Tenshouin's head visible. His eyes looked dead and empty, but there was more urgent matter.

\- Eichi, show me your arms.

\- ...I taped them up, don't worry.

\- ...Your parents?

The blonde slowly nodded. Rei felt hot fury dwelling in his stomach.

\- I'm sorry Rei. I'm sorry.

\- You do not have to apologise for anything, Eichi-

\- I made you worried. And did it - he lifted his arm under blankets - again.

Sakuma couldn't think of any answer, so he started petting Eichi's head.

\- But you called me. You tried, right? It is not your fault.

\- I shouldn't have called-

\- No, you did the right thing. I told you I will support you, right?

Blue eyes looked into his, shine slowly coming back to them.

\- Why won't you leave me when I'm miserable?

\- Because I love you. And I know you love me back, right?

Eichi nodded.

\- See? We will make it. Both of us. They won't stop us.

\- I'm sorry.

Rei kissed his head, feeling the mix of anger and sadness. If only he could strangle those...

\- Don't. I don't want you to go to the prison.

As if he was reading his mind, Eichi took his hand and laced their fingers together.

\- You are right. Now show me those bandages.


	26. Day Twenty-Six, Finishing Each Other's Sentences

Snow is a common thing in Japan, so no one was surprised when one day it started snowing. What was surprising was the fact that it didn't stop, filling the streets with enormous amount of white powder. Winter months passed, covering whole cities with cold blanket, yet even though the spring should be coming, children still were building snowmans in the park. Feeling better than usually during this time of year, Eichi invited Rei for a walk. Even slow strolling through park alleys felt warm when they were holding hands.

\- It's really-

\- Beautiful, right?

\- Yes. I'm always sick during winter, so I wanted to at least try enjoying snow~

Thanks to the lanterns snow was sparkling like a big pile of diamonds. The park was slowly getting quiet, mothers taking their children home after playing outside. Frosty air was making their faces red, but it wasn't bad enough to go home. Soon their surroundings were so quiet it felt surreal.

\- It makes me think we are the only people on the Earth - whispered Eichi, his voice filled with delight.

He was looking around like excited child. Rei always found that endearing in him, despite a sad note in happy composition.

\- Those lanterns make everything more... magic like? Do you remember that one film-

\- Narnia?

\- This sight always makes me think of the Lantern Waste.

When Eichi mentioned that, Rei could see the analogy.

\- Trees, snow and... lantern. Just as if we went to another world~

\- We should check wardrobes in your house. Maybe one of your immortal uncles or aunts went to Narnia during winter break?

\- Yes, we should~

Sudden shiver startled him. He didn't notice when it got way colder than it was when they went out. How long they've been walking?

\- Should we not-

\- Go home? No, I want to enjoy being with you more... - Eichi made sad face.

Rei stopped and pulled Tenshouin into a hug. Surprised boy didn't resist and soon his face was hidden in Rei's jacket.

\- Be a good child. Good children get an award~

Blue eyes glimmered playfully as Eichi put his arms around Rei's neck and quickly kissed him.

\- Usually you say "Bad children are punished".

\- You would like it a bit too much, so an award sounds better.

\- What award awaits me?

\- I will warm you up so you will not get sick~

\- Warm me up? How?

Rei tightened his embrace around Eichi's waist, making him come even closer. Soon their noses were touching.

\- Three things~

\- I'm curious now~

Sakuma moved so his lips were right next to Eichi's ear.

\- Tea. Fireplace. Heating blanket - he whispered in his most sensual, erotic voice.

Eichi smiled and purred quietly. Rei couldn't stop himself and kissed him before he came up with an answer.

\- So, let's go~


	27. Day Twenty-Seven, Memories

\- Isn't it funny, Rei? That we are here, drinking tea, as if nothing happened.

\- There is no use in crying over spilled milk. Everything should move on, right?

\- I know. I'm glad that we can have tea parties together. It's just an amusing thought.

\- Destiny put us on opposite sides of battlefield... But the war is over. There is no reason to fight. Since old soldiers do not die, we should accompany each other while falling to the depths of hell~

\- Will you resent me during our fall?

\- Blood you gave me to drink was so bitter I came to hate drinking it. But they say bitter medicine is the best cure for sick and corrupted.

Eichi went silent for a moment. Rei was observing him, his eyes shining dangerously. It made Tenshouin wonder whether his pupils have narrowed, but the sunset made it impossible to see.

\- Blood is bitter and burns your skin like acid, yet it flows through every cell in your body... What a disgusting thing.

\- That is the purpose of the world outside battlefield - to let soldiers clean their hands and minds, until only sacred fire keeps them alive.

\- I make it sound like you are comforting me.

\- I do not mind though. It is cold in this world. Even flame of hatred quickly disappears facing eternal blizzard. Unholy beasts should gather and keep each other warm, even if it means tearing their flesh apart.

\- Who are we, Rei? Beasts or soldiers?

This time Rei went silent. He brought the cup to his lips, slowly sipping the drink. Eichi's gaze concentrated on his black nails, standing out on whiteness of the cup he held.

\- Something much worse.

\- ...Yes, I think you are right. But was it fun?

\- I think so. You said once that pain is a form of pleasure, right? Maybe that is why I enjoyed this life.

\- We are not dying yet.

\- We are dying and being reborn. We will wither, but every spring means new bud.

\- ...Rei, let's get old together.

Sakuma smiled and lifted the cup to his lips again.

\- That is what we are currently doing, is it not?


	28. Day Twenty-Eight, The Power of Two

\- Who would think we will end like this?

\- Certainly not me... But we have to do this, right?

Rei sighed and put blank sheets on stand on the piano.

\- Our last month and they give us stupid homework...

\- It's because we have really low attendance~ It could've been worse, so there is no use complaining.

They were both sitting on the bench next to the piano in Light Music Club room. Rei tried to think about anything that would match theme given to them by teachers, but his mind was empty.

\- It is unnatural for me... Composing is not my strong point, but that is new.

\- I'm sad Sena agreed to take Tsukinaga before I got to him...

\- I am sad that Shu got stolen before I even blinked. Be cursed, Wataru...

They both sighed. Those with low attendance were supposed to find a partner with whom they will create a song and perform it together. Because everyone paired up way too fast, Eichi and Rei had only each other left and they got stuck at composing the music. They couldn't use help from outside so Eichi was useless, Rei on the other hand had completely no inspiration for melody.

\- How do you usually create songs for your unit? - asked Tenshouin, pushing random ivories on the piano.

\- My unit is completely different. I do not want to imagine you in leather pants.

\- ...Do you think about your unitmates in tight clothes?

\- It works.

\- Oh. And it wouldn't work with me because?

\- Leather pants do not suit you at all.

Rei almost could see this little bulb above Eichi's head lighting up with a brilliant, or more like terrible idea.

\- Where do you keep your clothes? - despite asking, Tenshouin went straight to the wardrobe where Undead was keeping their costumes.

\- What do you want from my clothes? Even if you wear leather pants, it will not-

\- I don't mean your costumes, your clothes - Eichi dived into the things there - You live here. You have to have spare clothes somewhere.

Rei frowned but got up and stopped the blonde from creating chaos. He quickly moved few items and showed Eichi small pile of material.

\- What do you want to do?

\- Create the song and pass the last test~

Rei grimaced, looking at his clothes flying out the wardrobe, but Eichi seemed to find the thing he was looking for. It was a turtleneck, at least five sizes too big for Rei. Which meant his favorite, because too big things are warm and comfortable. Eichi started unbuttoning his shirt. Sakuma stared in amazement as Tenshouin took his clothes off, then put on the turtleneck.

\- So, how do I look like?

Rei was at the loss for words.

\- The face you are making tells me it was a good idea~

Sakuma could feel blood rushing to his cheeks, so he quickly sat down on the piano bench, facing the opposite of Eichi's direction. His light brown turtleneck looked magnificent, matching Eichi's pale complexion. And he... was only in it... Rei couldn't get over how hot and innocent in the same time he looked like. Those thighs... He bit his lip.

\- So? Can you write something for me?

\- Do you have any shame?

\- No~

Rei already had his hands on piano, so there was no doubt it worked. He felt heat hitting his face when Eichi embraced him from behind.

\- But you are writing lyrics - said Sakuma when he found his tongue.

\- I don't mind~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this barely matches the theme, but I hope you don't mind~


	29. Day Twenty-Nine, “I love you”s

\- I love your hands.

This simple sentence made Rei look at Eichi. Tenshouin always played with his hands whenever he had a chance, so Sakuma got used to it... But he has never said anything like this before.

\- Your skin is pale, but not sickly pale like mine. You have beautifully trimmed nails and long, slender fingers. And even though they are cold, when I hold them it makes me feel warm.

Rei looked at him for a while. Eichi was touching his skin with child-like curiosity, as if he has never seen anything like this before. His eyes shone cheerfully, lips twisting into bright smile. Eichi's hands were soft but their grip was weak. His touch was too delicate, he was briefly brushing his palm, making something burn in Rei's stomach. During times like this it was so easy to forget how awful he can be. How broken he can be. But those sides of him...

\- ...Are probably the reason why I fell in love~

\- Did you say something? - Eichi was too concentrated to pay attention to his words.

\- I love you.

Tenshouin looked at him, confused, but then smiled even wider.

\- I love you too~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This is truly half-assed and I don't have any excuse beside 3h of sleep and really long, exhausting classes at school...


	30. Day Thirty, Different Ways of Saying “I love you”

\- Here~

Eichi automatically looked up when he heard porcelain's clicking. It was rare for him to take the job outside, but the day was so pleasant he just couldn't stop himself from moving to the table at the garden. He didn't even notice it was sunset already. The thing that Rei brought was a tray with teapot and two teacups.

\- Oh? What did I do to earn such a present? - he immediately put the papers aside.

\- You have been working whole day. We can have tea, while it is still warm outside~

Before Eichi answered, Rei swiftly organised part of documents on the table and put them back to a file.

\- I guess I don't have any choice?

\- Obviously. You are too young to spend whole day doing only work related things~

\- Well, you sleep whole day, so the balance would be off otherwise~

The tea's fragrance quickly made Eichi give up. After all, he shouldn't complain about the present. Rei's tender smile made Eichi believe it was a good choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. Let me explain.  
> This prompt seems easy and fluffy, yes? But it's not. My brain works in weird way and I have only ideas that are so heavily story-driven that I literally can't take them out of context from AU. I screwed up, I know. Please forgive me _(;x
> 
> And with this, I finish the challenge? It's surprising, I really thought I won't make it. I hope at least some of you enjoyed reading this, even if I was disappointing most of the time. Writing every day is even harder than I'd imagined, and I don't want to repeat it for at least few years. But getting some response was fun though...
> 
> I will be thinking about requests, so you can try to check @yazurei828 from time to time, if I decide to start taking requests it will be pinned tweet. Once again, I hope you had fun reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> Things to remember:  
> \- chapters aren't connected unless stated otherwise  
> \- some might be set in AU
> 
> As usual, I'm sorry for all mistakes! And thank you for reading!


End file.
